Temporal Tomfoolery
by Haru17
Summary: Lemon, no story spoilers. After all that drama was over, I, Maxine Caufield, pro photographer and superhero extraordinaire, was left to finish my senior year in peace. That night I chose to have a little fun.


Temporal Tomfoolery

As the clock turned to 12:17am I stepped into Warren's dorm room, closing the door behind me quietly. It was dark, obviously, save for a few scattered red charging and sleep mode lights on his various computers which pierced through the darkness. Both windows were open wide to assuage the heat that accumulated in Blackwell's out-of-date buildings during the summer. Only the window closest to Warren's bed had its blinds open, shining thankfully-singular moonlight onto his resting form in stark contrast to the pervasive shadows. The pale light revealed Warren to be shirtless; wearing only sweatpants and no covers in opposition of the daily scorching. Light brown hair was frayed across his resting face. His pale, lanky body wasn't muscular, but neither was it out of shape; his bare chest slightly rising and falling in time with his breathing.

Creeping up to his bed I felt chilled, having showered only an hour ago to wash off the day's sweat. I freed myself of my jeans and climbed onto Warren's pelvis, clad in only my pink t-shirt and white panties. An opportunist breeze blew through the adjacent window, causing me to shiver at the night air's touch. Warren too, I saw, had goosebumps. Kneeling over him I felt my thighs warm from our contact. He must have gone to bed much earlier, as his body still carried the warmth of the day. Anticipation crept through my limbs like a drug, dancing up my legs and filling my upper body like electricity coursing through a storm cloud. Taking a deep breath in, I exhaled, figuring, 'Well, it's now or never.'

I drew my hand back and swung my flat palm at Warren's face without holding back; slapping him awake. He issued a startled gasp that I promptly silenced by pressing my lips to his in a long, gentle kiss. His eyes blinked and darted around rapidly, trying to take in the situation. I gently grabbed Warren's arms and his eyes met mine, widening in realization. For a moment we just stayed like that; my soft bangs brushing into his own. Grinning into the kiss, I broke away and sat back up, smirking.

Warren looked at me with sleepy surprise, "M-Maxter? ...This isn't like that one dream, is it?" he inquired.

Giggling slightly, I simply kissed him again. This time our lips met heatedly, my tongue tangling with his own. I broke our lip-lock, hovering close to his chest. We were both very conscious of my aroused breasts brushing against his chest and his sex awakening against my back. I looked into his eyes and spoke softly, my voice almost purring, "Yes… or no?"

Warren's eyes widened even more as his cheeks flushed, many thoughts doubtlessly flying through his head. Chief among them was likely confusion at my not "going ape" with him back in October, given the current circumstances. One train of thought obviously won out as he reached over to his end table to grab his phone.

I took this opportunity to lean back up, ever-conscious of our perilously-close cores.

A few swipes on the screen produced a soft, instrumental melody. He then set his phone back down, instead, taking my hands in his own, squeezing slightly.

I exaggeratedly rolled my eyes at his antics, not to mention the self-satisfied smile on his face, but couldn't stop myself from grinning back. Now that I had my answer I reached behind my back, pulling his sweatpants off and casting them aside. I let out a brief surprised moan as Warren's erect member lazily slapped against the skin just above my panties, shooting him a slightly-more devilish smile. I slowly guided his hands to my hims, setting them on the elastic bands of my panties.

He got the message and slowly began to tug, sensually slipping my panties off over my outstretched legs as I watched. Warren was also enjoying the view, his eyes began roving over my nubile body, particularly my naked lips.

I reared up, standing on my knees above his hips. Rejoining our hands, pulled him back to the present, blushing a fair amount. I took satisfaction in the fact that he was obviously highly aroused at my form, wearing only my pink t-shirt.

However, this did not keep him from noticing the bright-red ache on the right side of his face, as he once again met my eyes, "Wait, did you—"

I silenced him by sliding down onto his shaft.

Now very glad that Warren had played music, I breathed out a high-pitched moan as he groaned quietly. Warren twitched slightly inside me at the feeling of our tight contact. Gripping his hands tighter, I tentatively rose and quickly sank back onto his full length. The slick contact really drove it home for me, as it were. My erect nipples brushed against my doe t-shirt, eliciting a slight whimper from my lips. Judging from how hard he felt, Warren was also rather enjoying things. Repeating the motion, my already-game sex sent jolts of pleasure to my core.

"M-Max! Haaaa!" Warren, too, it seemed, was game.

Leaning forward once again, I kissed him passionately. He was more active this time, thrusting both his tongue and penis into me simultaneously, causing me to moan deeply into the kiss.

I drew back to see a strand of our saliva glimmer in the moonlight, connecting us, before vanishing. 'Heh, appropriate,' I thought.

His hands quickly followed me, sliding under my shirt like a cold wind and making me shiver. Warren then grabbed my petite breasts beneath my rosy tee, which really made me shiver. He tentatively grabbed my chest, gently pinching and caressing. He ran his thumb over my right nipple and my breath caught.

Before he could do any more damage I, somewhat quickly, took hold of his arms and pulled them out of my shirt. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy it... but he was getting ahead of himself. Guiding Warren's hands to my bare thighs, my eyes told him to, "Stay." His fingers felt good as they gently dug into my skin, feeding into my lust. I rose while rocking my hips around in a circle, causing Warren to grit his teeth and grip my legs pleasurably harder. My pussy was rather moist now, allowing me to move with less resistance. I slowly lowered myself back onto his rigid member, beginning a rhythmic cycle of slowly rising and falling with gravity. We both moaned into the contact. Gradually my movements quickened, sliding up and down his shaft more rapidly as we both warmed, breaking into a light sweat. Warren couldn't help himself and began to thrust into me as I fell back onto him, hitting something that made me squeal in joy.

A now pretty —Oh, fuck my stupid brain!— cocky Warren, started to thrust harder, tensing his abs. As I let myself fall back onto his shaft he pushed especially deep in, causing me to cry out. In the same motion he leapt up, capturing me in his arms, and started to suck on my neck, pounding his member into me all the while.

"Aaahh, Warren! Staaaay-aaay!" I moaned between thrusts, weakling grabbing his shoulders, pulling him further within me.

"Max, I love you!" Warren proclaimed, thrusting his slick cock deeper into my core.

'That's cheating.'

His right hand shot up from my thigh and roughly grabbed my left breast through my shirt. He began to squeeze while sucking a new area of my neck, timing every second thrust to coincide with these actions, making sure to push wonderfully deeper in as well.

Giving a breathy moaning in appreciation, I clung to his shoulders, arms wrapped around his neck as I rode out his pumping motions. We were right back in the heat of the day now. I took Warren's head in my hands, tugging his attention from my neck to my eyes. Looked down into his brown orbs, I again kissed him. However, this time was different; it was passionate, but not hurried, sensual, but not slow. Warren relentlessly pounded me as our mouths merged. I broke the kiss, saliva trailing from out contact, and leant further into him, resting my head on his shoulder. I lightly bit his shoulder out of pleasure, once again holding onto him for support. As his thrusts gently rocked through me I began to kiss along his neckline. Our hazel hair was now damp with sweat, the hot strands tangling and intertwining like our sexes. My pussy was similarly damp, melting into Warren's sex. Desperate, I softly whispered, "More," into his ear.

In response he released my breast to hold my head in his right hand, his thumb running under my chin. He proceeded to push my head back from his neck, just enough for him to look me straight in the eyes. Warren slowly withdrew from my opening until his tip just barely kissed my lips. Upon hearing an involuntary whimper from me, he suddenly pulled me into a deep kiss while plunging his rod all the way back in.

"Aaauu Gob!" I cried out, the half-moaned words muffled by his mouth. I grabbed Warren's hair with both of my hands, squeezing the coarse strands between my fingertips, in an attempt to just hang on.

Still pounding my pussy, Warren practically ripped off my pink shirt to reveal my small, pale breasts and their similarly-pink tips. He returned to groping my now-bare chest, squeezing the pert flesh. As his rough hand brushed over my erect nipples I breathed in sharply, exhaling in a quiet groan.

Guiding his left hand down to my butt, I latched onto Warren's side and shoulder, steadying myself as I began to move in tandem with him. The change was not lost on either of us.

"Mmmmmaaax!" Warren gradually moaned, slightly interrupted every time he thrusted into me.

I went back to kissing him, my tongue lavishing my saliva upon our joined mouths. My hips moved wildly now, shaking as I humped his rigid cock with abandon.

He squeezed my breast and butt sensually, his hands gradually applying more pressure before moving to attend to a different area. Warren quickened the pace, thrusting into my core faster and just as deep as before.

We were both running out of breath as the chorus of moans started to crescendo.

"Haa, haa, Warren!" I moaned into his hair, pressing his head against my cleavage.

"Oh, Max!" Warren groaned into my front.

I shivered as Warren exploded into me, shooting wave after wave of creamy climax within. The fluid felt pleasantly warm, tickling my insides, but I wasn't quite done yet.

Warren just looked up at me apologetically as he softened.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation, rewinding time with a flourish-like gesture. It was kinda weird to watch myself fuck Warren. 'Sorta like an out-of-body experience that's also a porno,' I figured. In a few moments of my time I emerged.

It was startling, to say the least, to exit my rewind to feel Warren shove his full length into me as he sat up and got to work kissing my neck. Moaning, I thought to myself, 'Oh, I remember this part...'

Pushing Warren right back down forcefully, I leaned forward and kissed him deeply, moaning with him. Quite hot and bothered at this point, I was not to be deterred. I grabbed his hands and planted them on my hips as I sat up. Gently, but firmly. "Stay," was my only command.

I cast off my own shirt this time, revealing my modest breasts to Warren.

I began to gyrate my hips on his member, slowly building us both up. He seemed cooperative for the moment, slowly massaging my inner thigh with— "HIIAAA!" I suddenly whelped.

His hands did not "stay," rather only his left stayed while the right moved a thumb over my quite-occupied entrance, massaging my clit.

I bit my lip, giving him a look that was half-glower, half-grateful plea to never stop.

He just grinned back up at me, the jerk.

Deciding to pick up the pace, I rocked my hips back and forth much faster now. I placed my right hand on Warren's chest to steady myself while using the left to tweak my nipples alternatively, driving myself into a frenzy. Panting, I leapt up and down upon him, my legs vibrating as I squirmed around, fighting to give our bodies even more pleasure.

Warren responded by pumping his length up into me over and over.

His rough pistoning motions only furthered my fervor. Saliva pooled in my mouth, causing me to briefly wonder exactly how my mouth could be so wet and feel so dry all at once. As if to answer, Warren touched a particularly perfect spot in my core, causing me to moan loudly at the blissful, slick friction.

Warren's thumb was on full-time duty rubbing my clit, stoking the already-roaring fire within me. I crashed back down onto him before rising to repeat the motion again. His member tensed within me, and I bit my lip harder, rolling it between my teeth as he relentlessly thrusted upwards inside me. Another cool gust blew in through the window. My hot, sweaty form was entirely exposed to the night air and it ran over every inch of my skin. Chills moved in waves through my entire body, causing me to tremble greatly, my core tightening.

My right hand shot from my breasts to Warren's left, grabbing it and intertwining our fingers. I was now desperately clambering up to the top of the cliff, humping Warren as fast and deeply as possible.

I rose up to the very end of his shaft, pushing myself down with as much force as I could muster as Warren thrusted up into me, sliding his rigid cock into my deepest place.

"Oh, Max!" Warren shouted.

'That's more like it!' I yelled internally while screaming something entirely less-comprehensible to the outside world.

Our violent motions threw us both over the cliff and ecstasy overtook us. My pussy clenched down hard on Warren's cock and he erupted inside me. His hot seed flowed into me as I climaxed onto him, my legs shaking violently from the pleasure. I squeezed Warren's left hand tightly while he clung tightly to me with his right. The feeling of his steaming cum spurting against my hyper-tender walls was unbearably amazing. We stared into each others eyes and rode our orgasm out.

As the pleasure gradually subsided my legs were still quivering. I collapsed, panting, falling to the bed beside Warren, his member still within me.

Also out of breath, he drew me closer, wrapping me in his arms. Warren gave me a affectionate hug, before returning me to our resting embrace, looking happily into my eyes. "I do love you, Max," he reaffirmed.

'I can't do this; it's too mean! No reasonable person can do this,' I thought, conflicted.

'...But Super Max can.'

Looking at Warren I breathlessly said only, "Wowser" Without waiting for a reply I rewound all the way back from his bed to my own. Well, almost. I stopped in a moment of weakness to give the then-sleeping Warren a quick peck on the cheek.

The clock read 12:15 again.

I snuggled up under my covers, contentedly giggling. Smiling into my pillow, I shut my eyes and thought, 'Warren: surprisingly good lay.' Then I drifted off into a tired, satisfied sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Fuck me, are sex scenes hard to write! /jokes But seriously, tell me what you thought of this. How cringeworthy / 10?


End file.
